Jin's Evil Cousins
by ninjasquirrel7
Summary: Jin invites eight of his insane little cousins over for Thanksgiving. When they go shopping for a turkey, Rinku and Shishi are left to fend for themselves against the little monsters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

It was Thanksgiving in the six fighter's residence just for an excuse to eat turkey. They invited all their friends and relatives to their house tomorrow. The family members that lived far away were coming the day before to spend the night. Touya and Suzuka's entire families were already there, but Shishi, Rinku, and Chu assured everyone that having their families around would be a bad idea.

Jin was on the phone with his parents in Ireland asking if anyone was being annoying enough to send all the way to Japan. Eight of his younger cousins were going to come. Jin hung up, "They'll be here in 30 seconds."

Suzuka's jaw dropped,"How? They're on the other side of the world!"

The doorbell rang. As soon as Jin opened the door, eight screaming little kids literally flew through the door.

Jin beamed at Suzuka,"It's faster to travel by air."

One was playing with Touya's bangs, two were turning the lights on and off, one was putting things in the toilet and trying to flush them, and the other three were knocking over expensive furniture. They were like mini Jin clones on a sugar rush.

Shishi turned to Jin,"I think you're cousins are evil." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Touya spotted on of them opening the closet down the hall. "Isn't that where we keep our weapons?"

All six of them ran screaming into the panic room in the basement. They sat in there for a while, catching their breath. They made sure that the door was bolted down so the little monsters couldn't get in, then started to consider their options.

They decided to draw straws. The four with the longest straws would sneak out the window to buy a turkey, and the unlucky two with the shortest straws would stay there to make sure the kids didn't cause any nuclear explosions. They crossed their fingers tightly as they drew their fate. Chu, Suzuka, Touya, and Jin jumped out the window before they could feel sorry for Rinku and Shishi.

"What do we do now?" Rinku asked.

Shishi gulped,"We write our will."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Rinku and Shishi shook in the corner with fear. The was a loud banging noise on the panic room door. It sounded like the kids had a battering ram or something. Rinku tried to calm down. "It's okay Shishi. This whole room is made of solid steel." The door fell with a metallic clang. "I stand corrected."

The lead munchkin pointed the banshee shriek sword at them,"Give in to our demands or face our wrath!" Another one had Rinku's yo yos,"Give us all your chocolate!" It was hard enough to understand Jin, but these guys talked fast _and_ pronounced their r's and l's like w's. But somehow, Rinku and Shishi understood that they were being threatened.

"Hey give that back! I can't have you getting germs on my sword, you disgusting vermin!" Shishi took back his sword. Rinku snatched his yo yos away from the child as well,"Aw, They're all knotted!" They looked down to see two very angry kids. You could almost see flames burning in their eyes. They turned to the army of six behind them."Attack!"

The little people piled on top of the unfortunate demons, pulling on their hair and ripping their clothing to shreds. Five minutes later, Rinku and Shishi had surrendered. "Please stop! We'll do anything you want!" Rinku yelled.

"I'm glad you see it our way. First you must give us all your chocolate."

Rinku emptied his pockets and Shishi showed them where they kept their sweets in the kitchen.

"And now you must go to time-out for being very naughty little boys," added the kid after receiving his chocolate.

Shishi clenched fists,"Why you little-", but Rinku interrupted him."It's not worth it Shishi." They shamefully faced the wall in the corner with their heads hanging. _What is taking them so long with that turkey?_ They wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

It was 9:30 p.m. and Rinku and Shishi thought it was safe to slip from the corner into their own beds. Man, what store were they shopping at that it took them four hours just to find a stupid turkey! They went upstairs and opened their bedroom doors to find evil children sleeping in their beds. Shishi was even madder when he saw that his bed was wet.

"This is the last straw! I could barely take the shameful time-out, the ripped clothes, and the ruined hair, but this is where I draw the line! This means war!" Shishi locked all the doors of the rooms the kids were in, then sprinted past Rinku to Suzuka's lab. He grabbed the machine labeled "The Slow Motion 3000", then went back to the hall that led to all the bedrooms. The contraption looked like a vacuum cleaner with ten long tubes with nozzles on the end. Shishi jammed each of the tubes into a keyhole, then flipped the on switch to make it start.

Rinku looked at him like he was insane,"What are you doing!?"

"This machine will pump gas into their rooms that will biologically alter the structure of their cells to make them do everything in slow motion. That's what the instruction manual says," said a proud Shishi.

"We can't biologically alter Jin's cousins!" Rinku yelled.

"But then they'll be easier to control!"

"I guess your right," Rinku said,"But why are there only eight little kids, and ten rooms filling up with slo-mo gas?"

Their eyes widened as they yelled in unison,"Touya and Suzuka's families!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Rinku ran downstairs and grabbed the gas masks they kept in case one of Suzuka's experiments went wrong. He put one on himself and gave one to Shishi. Then they opened the guest bedrooms and helped their friends families get the masks on. An explanation was in order. Once they had finished their story, Touya's mother started scolding them,"You idiots! You should be ashamed of yourselves for being so stupid and thoughtless! Now freeze right where you are and think about what you did!"

The two embarrassed demons stared down at their feet,"Yes ma'am." They didn't expect Touya's mother to actually freeze them. They were living popsicles in the hallway.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" she asked. They shivered their heads yes. With that, they melted, relieved.

"Now fix what you did to those poor children!"

"But-"

The angry mother's below zero blue eyes glared at them,"No buts!"

They sulked to the machine and pulled the off lever. Nothing happened. They pulled harder. Nothing happened. Shishi got super annoyed with that lever and sliced it in half with his banshee shriek sword. Now it turned off.

Then they looked inside the rooms and saw kids sleeping like little angels. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought they _were _little angels. Until they woke up.

They heard the door open downstairs."What took you so long?!" Rinku asked, annoyed.

Jin scratched his poofy red hair guiltily,"Well, we got the turkey..."

He flashed back to the awesome party they were just at.

"...but all the supermartkets were out of turkey except for one, and it was all the way in Russia."

What a lie. Shishi's eyebrows tilted down and his pink eyes turned red. He tuned around and saw that Jin's cousins had woken up and flew downstairs. Shishi smiled, "Munchkins, attack!"

Rinku and Shishi sat on the steps eating popcorn, watching their friends get beat up by a bunch of small children.

"Revenge sure does feel good, doesn't it Rinku?"

Rinku sighed,"It sure does."


End file.
